


A Dog for Alessa

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Dunya tries to do something nice for her girlfriend. Dunya belongs to Zebrablanket and Lea/Alessa belongs to sso-duskhill on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Dunya didn’t really like going to the city all that much. There were shops, and people, and a lot of cars and noise. And the cars didn’t even stop (though none of the cars in Jorvik stopped, when she thought about it), they just kept right on going and would have run her over if she hadn’t jumped out of the way in time. Well, okay, if Lea hadn’t pulled her out of the way in time, but the point was that the cars in this city were dangerous.

“You’re scowling again,” said Lea as they walked along together. Dunya frowned at her.

“I don’t like it here,” Dunya muttered. “And anyway, what’s the point of going to the city? It never changes, it’s always cars and people and birds and noise.”

“It has good things too, it has that ice cream parlour you like,” said Lea.

“I do like ice cream,” said Dunya. After she’d gotten used to the idea that she had to eat it slowly so as not to get an ice cream headache, she quite enjoyed the cold treat. “Can we go there?”

“After,” said Lea. “I want to buy some tack for my new horse, you wait here.”

“But it’s so boring,” Dunya groaned. “There’s nothing for me to do here.”

“Well, I’m sorry we can’t access the aquarium yet,” said Lea. “You just wait out here while I go into Jaharla. Or you can come too and see if there’s any cool tack for Copperclash.”

“No tack can amount to his greatness,” said Dunya. “I will wait. You hurry up.”

Lea came back outside to a half-asleep demon, who was lying on her back on a bench and seeming to stare directly into the sun.

“Don’t do that, you’ll go blind,” said Lea, and Dunya sat up and got to her feet, stretching and yawning.

“Now can we have ice cream?” asked Dunya.

“Yes,” said Lea with a nod, and Dunya squealed in excitement and ran over towards the ice cream parlour. There was a thud, and Lea winced and then sighed as Dunya swore at and kicked the offending vehicle that had just attempted to unwittingly defeat Garnok.

Dunya muttered angrily about the car and idiot drivers while Lea walked with her to the ice cream parlour, but she calmed down once she had ice cream in front of her.

“Are you happy now?” asked Lea.

“Very,” said Dunya with a smile as she ate. Lea smiled at her, and then she grinned with a gasp when she saw something behind her. “What?”

“That’s such a cute dog,” Lea cooed. “Turn around, look at it.” Dunya turned around, and had to smile when she saw the cute little dog sitting in another booth being fed ice cream from a little girl’s ice cream cone. Dunya didn’t know her dog breeds, but the dog had soft-looking white fur with brown in patches and brown ears that looked like they were all fur.

“It is cute,” said Dunya, turning back around to look at her girlfriend. So Lea liked dogs…

“So cute!” Lea agreed, nodding. She sighed wistfully. “I wish I had a little puppy like that.” She was so busy staring longingly at the pup that she didn’t hear her girlfriend hum thoughtfully. It was never a good thing when Dunya got that thoughtful look on her face.

A few days later, Dunya had a few tasks in Golden Hills Valley that the pathetic and useless citizens wanted her to do. Honestly, she really only liked this place because of the proximity to the ocean, and the dark pulsing that she could feel deep within the mountains somewhere. But today, Dunya was here for a different task.

Copperclash did not want to go near the wolves, no matter how much Dunya dug her heels into his sides and cursed him. He just flattened his ears and lowered his head, snorting.

“Fine!” Dunya spat, and dismounted, leaving him on the road. She glared at him, sticking her middle finger up (someone in Jorvik City had shown her this gesture, and now she used it at every opportunity to express her displeasure). “Walk away at your own risk.” Glaring at him for a moment longer, Dunya spun around and headed up into the hills on foot.

As they always did, the wolves stopped to howl at her before going on their way again. Fortunately, Dunya had come prepared with the wolves’ treat, so she could make one follow her.

“Here, boy,” Dunya called, holding out a treat that she’d snagged from the riding arena. One of the wolves broke from the pack, trotting towards her with its head up, ears pricked, and tail wagging. She smiled when the wolf got close enough and took the treat, crunching it up and then looking up at her expectantly. “Good boy, come on.”

While the wolf was busy eating, Dunya managed to loop a rope around its neck so that when it stopped eating, she tugged on the rope and the wolf stepped towards her.

“Well, that was easy,” said Dunya. The wolf growled, tugging on the rope. “Hey, don’t fuss. I am Garnok, ruler of all, and you will obey me!” The wolf growled at her. “Don’t you growl at me, Lea wants a dog so she’s getting one.”

Somehow, Dunya managed to get the wolf to follow her, though Copperclash was very unhappy about having a wolf loping along beside him. He kept trying to veer off the path, but Dunya managed to convince him to stay on the path.

While Dunya was out helping the residents of Jorvik and gaining their trust, Lea spent the day training her horse and hanging out with her friends. By the end of the day, though, she was glad to be home, walking through the front door.

“Dunya, are you home yet?” she called.

“Yes,” Dunya called back. “Come in here, Lea, you’ll never guess what I brought home.” Lea smirked, guessing it was another item that someone had given Dunya for helping them. But when she got further into their room at the inn, she stopped dead.

“That’s a wolf,” said Lea, staring at the large grey animal that sat in the middle of the room with a red ribbon somehow tied around its neck. Lea was surprised, for a moment, that Dunya still had a face, but then again, she was Dunya, so it wasn’t all that surprising.

“It’s your dog,” said Dunya, grinning. “Surprise! You said you wanted a dog, so I got you one.”

“That’s not- a wolf’s not-“ Lea eventually just sighed, knowing that she’d only end up confusing her girlfriend, and hugged her, keeping a careful eye on the wolf. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Dunya, smiling. “I like making you happy.”

That night, Lea lay awake in bed, staring at the wolf that slept on the floor. The ribbon had been removed, but it still looked just as out of place. She was dating the reincarnation of Garnok, and now she had a pet wolf. This was Lea’s life now, apparently. She had to smile to herself at just how funny it was, even as she didn’t dare sleep for fear of the wolf savaging her in her sleep. What was next, Dunya somehow figuring out a way to get one of them pregnant? Knowing her girlfriend, the answer was ‘probably’.


	2. Act Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessa's friends come over, and Alessa tries to convince them that everything is normal. The only character that belongs to me is Louisa.

Dunya may not know much about humans, but she did know when her girlfriend was stressed. Alessa played with her hair more, and chewed on and tapped her lips, and kept tidying random things. Rocky, as they’d named the wolf, lay on the floor, watching her. Alessa didn’t like letting Rocky outside, not wanting him to hurt the farm animals or people in the area. But he watched now as Alessa paced and sighed. Dunya watched her too from the bed.

“What’s wrong?” asked Dunya, frowning as she stood. Rocky lifted his head from his paws, watching his master walk past him and over to his other master.

“Some friends are coming over today,” said Alessa.

“That explains the cleaning,” said Dunya. “But why are you so stressed? They’re your friends, aren’t they?”

“Yes, but… ugh, now we have Rocky to think about,” said Alessa. Rocky pricked his ears at the sound of his name.

“What about him?” asked Dunya. “He’ll behave.”

“Dunya, he’s a wolf,” said Alessa. “My friends will notice.”

“Are you sure about that?” asked Dunya. “We can just say that he’s a husky.” Alessa gave her a look. “What?”

“Huskies don’t look like that,” said Alessa. “There’s no denying what he is, and you don’t help.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Dunya, only slightly offended.

“Well, you’re… you kinda suck at acting normal,” said Alessa with a sigh.

“I’m not normal,” said Dunya. “I am a god.”

“Believe me, I know,” said Alessa, trying to hide the roll of her eyes. “Let’s just… for the sake of this visit, Rocky can be a husky.”

“Aha! I knew you’d see sense in me, like you always do,” said Dunya, smiling.

“Well, the only alternative is saying that he’s a Samoyed, but he’s the wrong colour,” said Alessa. “They’re white.”

“Maybe he’s a very dirty one,” said Dunya.

“They’re not going to fall for that,” said Alessa.

“They might if we put dirt on him,” said Dunya, picking up a flower pot and holding it over Rocky. Rocky growled at her.

“Don’t antagonise him,” said Alessa, snatching the pot plant and putting it back down. “But maybe we can paint him…” Rocky growled again, showing teeth in a promise of what would happen if they tried painting him. “Or not.”

A few hours later, Alessa nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock at the door.

“Okay, they’re here,” said Alessa, gulping. “Phew. Gotta compose myself.” She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, but she still looked remarkably pale.

“I’ll answer the door,” said Dunya, walking towards the door. “You sit down, you look like you’re going to pass out.”

“I think I’m having a panic attack,” said Alessa, taking deep breaths as she sat down on the bed almost bonelessly. They hadn’t ever moved out of the room at the Moorland inn, Alessa didn’t like looking at her credit card bill. But Dunya had her own now so she could cover it.

“Hello, friends of Alessa,” said Dunya, grinning a little too widely at the group of girls on the other side of the door. Alessa closed her eyes and wished for death.

Somehow, her friends didn’t run away screaming from the demon girl who’d answered the door. Instead, they came inside, and Alessa smiled weakly at them. Two of her friends hadn’t come, but that was okay. Dunya had tried to kill Jack and Jacky, after all. But that left Zelda, Elsa, Reed, Ali, Astrid, Eden, and Louisa. At least, that was who had come over today. Fortunately, Louisa looked just as nervous as Alessa did, which wasn’t all that surprising.

“Oh hey, you got a new dog,” said Z, walking over to Rocky. Alessa prayed that Rocky would act normal.

“He is a very good dog, as you say,” said Dunya. Alessa cringed, then got to her feet before Dunya could say all the wrong things.

“He’s a very big dog,” said Astrid, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the animal.

“Yes, he’s a husky,” said Dunya. “I f- bought him for my girlfriend.” She grinned, and Alessa prayed for strength to get her through this.

“Too bad Jack isn’t with us, he’d know what breed this is,” said Louisa, reaching her hand out for a pet, but Rocky growled and slunk away under all of the attention. He flopped down on the other side of the room.

“You look a little pale,” said Reed, putting her hand on Alessa’s forehead. Out of the corner of her eye, Alessa saw a flash of red and made a frantic waving motion for Dunya to calm down and not bite her friend’s head off. The fire in Dunya’s eyes died away, thankfully.

“Maybe some ice cream would help you feel better?” asked Ali. “You might just need something to eat.”

“That sounds nice,” said Alessa. The less time her friends had to stare at Rocky, the better.

Elsa led the way with Reed on their giant Jorvik Wilds, and Alessa rode beside her girlfriend.

“Am I doing well?” Dunya whispered. Alessa glanced around.

“Yes,” Alessa whispered back. “Just… don’t melt the ice cream when it gives you an ice cream headache.”

“What do you mean, ‘when’?” asked Dunya, speaking louder. Alessa rolled her eyes.

“Because you always eat ice cream like it’s a challenge,” said Alessa.

“Well, it is,” said Dunya. “The challenge is to eat it all without succumbing to an ice cream headache. Someday, I will manage that.”

“I don’t think that’s humanly possible,” said Elsa with a laugh. Dunya opened her mouth, and Alessa ‘accidentally’ bumped into Copperclash, causing the horse to snort and hurry along a little. Dunya glared at him.

They took up two tables at the café, and Louisa had to awkwardly pull a chair up to one of the tables where Zelda sat. 

“So, how have things been for you, my dear Lea?” asked Reed, resting her chin on her palm with her elbow on the table.

“They’ve been pretty good,” said Alessa, smiling at her friend. The ice cream was helping her feel better. It was probably the sugar in it.

“We have been working on-“ Dunya began, and Alessa kicked her ankle.

“Our footsie game,” said Alessa with a grin that was too big and fake.

“Yes, that,” said Dunya.

“I’ve never seen you with that dog before,” said Zelda. “Is it new?”

“Yeah, Dunya bought him for me a few days ago,” said Alessa, a fond smile spreading across her face.

“How much was he?” asked Eden. Alessa was pretty sure that her friend knew something, Eden was pretty smart, after all.

“Oh, you know, just a few star coins,” said Dunya.

“It was probably more than that,” said Elsa. “He’s got wolf in him, maybe he’s a fighting dog.”

“I’d never use him to fight,” said Alessa.

“Though he might be useful in-“ Kick. “Guarding the inn?” Alessa nodded.

“Yeah. We haven’t thought of how we might train him yet,” said Alessa. “We’re kind of busy training our horses at the moment. Dunya’s been fighting with a pony.”

“He is not a steed worthy of my greatness,” said Dunya. Alessa wondered if Dunya would hear her if she mentally screamed at her to shut up loud enough.

“Training horses does take up a lot of time,” said Louisa. “I should know.”

“Maybe you could train my pony?” asked Dunya.

“No, she will not,” said Reed with a laugh, seeing Louisa about to agree. “Train your own horses first.”

“Alright,” said Louisa, blushing down at her bowl of ice cream.

“Maybe we could have a training day,” said Ali.

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea,” said Elsa.

“Training with friends is always so much fun,” said Reed, grinning. “It’s how a lot of us met.”

“And if I want to buy more horses, I should train the ones I have,” said Astrid.

“Exactly,” said Ali, nodding. “So what do you say, Lea, are you in?”

“That sounds like a great team bonding exercise,” said Dunya. “It will strengthen our bonds.”

“And bring us closer together as friends,” Alessa added, wishing her girlfriend could just sound normal. She knew how to speak, but she still sounded like an alien. Which, technically, she might be, but she was going to draw attention and suspicion to herself if she kept this up.

“Friends who train together, stay together,” said Elsa with a grin. “So, when will this be?”

“Yes, and where will we meet? I’m going to make a meetup post,” said Reed.

It was decided that the training meetup would take place on the following Saturday. Alessa bid her friends farewell at the café, then rode home and collapsed on the bed.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you looking forward to hanging out with your friends?” asked Dunya, looking down at her girlfriend. Alessa stared up at her.

“This can only end in disaster,” said Alessa. Dunya laid down on the bed beside her, cuddling her. Alessa smiled. Dunya was going to drive her crazy, but she loved her anyway.


End file.
